This invention relates to bicycle seats. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in the saddle portion of a bicycle seat and is intended to optimize the qualities of seat performance and user comfort.
At the present time many general purpose bicycle saddles and high performance bicycle saddles are designed with a narrow leading end portion, a central transition portion and a wider or flaired trailing end portion. The bicycle saddle is further fashioned with downwardly contoured side panels and the front and rear ends thereof include a downwardly projecting tip and an anchor respectively. A generally steel rod and tubular frame underlies and supports the saddle between the tip and anchor in a posture above a bicycle saddle post.
Comfort and performance are major design criteria for a bicycle saddle. These criteria are mutually interrelated and determined to a significant extent by saddle flexure. In this connection at least some degree of saddle flexure is desirable to provide a comfortable support for a cyclist. Points of pressure normally exist where a user's pelvic bones rest upon the saddle. On the other hand, excessive flexure must be avoided as vertical movement tends to promote irritation and soreness. Moreover, in performance cycles, vertical movement of a cyclist's body causes a loss of positive driving thrust on the cycle peddles. Some of the driving thrust is lost in flexing the saddle up and down.
Although considerable effort, and significant advances, have been realized in achieving comfort and performance through the development of bicycle seat pads and bicycle seat frames, insufficient attention has been placed upon saddle design per se. In this regard it is believed that room for significant improvement exists with regard to conventional leather or polyurethane composition saddles exhibiting leather-like properties.